1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bayonet base or pedestal for a lamp or a reflector which is constituted of a base member which is insertable into a bayonet socket; on which member there is arranged a socket or mounting for the lamp or the reflector, at least two terminal contact elements, and at least one latch for the locking therof in the bayonet socket.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Bayonet bases of this type which are currently known in the technology consist of an open metal sleeve which is provided with a non-metallic insert at the bottom of the bayonet base for purposes of insulation, whereby the lamp must be retained through the intermediary of additional inserts. Due to this configuration, there is necessitated a relatively complicated type of construction, which requires an increased demand on manufacture and assembly, and consequently leads to high manufacturing costs. Moreover, there are encountered problems with regard to surface leakage currents. The current, which under circumstances, may possibly flow in dependence upon the moisture or dampness, is quite low; however, is basically detrimental and disturbing.